Everything Happens for a Reason
by Josieeve
Summary: Ally had never expected that her dreams would come true, but who would when thier going to die? A Louis Tomlinson story. Also includes Harry Stlyes, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. Please read...not very good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey i just want to say this is my first ever story and i know it's not that good but could you please review and let me know what you think! also if you have any ideas that would be great! hop you enjoy - josie xx_ **

* * *

><p>I was going through the same routine I have done for the past few months now. Wake up, have some horrible food, see a doctor, watch a bit of TV, think about how much my life has changed, have more medicine and sleep. It only changed if I had a visitor which was very rarely.<p>

Let me tell you a bit more about myself. My name: Ally Mason. Age: 16. Hometown: Manchester. I don't really see my parents, my dad left when I was a baby, I saw him till I turned 5 then it was too far for me to travel every week as he moved to London, and my mum, she is too busy working, trying to pay for my treatment. I never see her anymore. You see I have Leukaemia. I found out about it three months ago and have been in Hospital ever since.

So here I am sat in bed waiting for some news on my life and how long I have left. Suddenly the doctor rushed in. She was called Dr Davidson, and had basically been assigned to make sure I was in as little pain as possible. She was also like a councillor as I knew she would be listening if I wanted to talk. But back to the point, she seemed rushed so i decided to question it. Her reply "you have a special visitor Ally." On this queue in walked 4 boys. I recognized them but soon realized there was one thing missing, Mr Tomlinson.

Sorry let me explain this to you. Ever heard of the band One direction? Yes? I thought so, after all they are one of the world's hottest bands and their music was amazing. The songs were the thing that has got me through this so far and let's just say I have a small crush on them. Okay, a big crush! But what were they doing in my hospital room? Well what were Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam doing in my hospital room?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just wanted to take a minute to thank you all for reading :) i know it isn't the best but i am enjoying writing it and hope you are enjoying reading it - Josie xx**_

Recap

Okay, a big crush! But what were they doing in my hospital room? Well what were Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam doing in my hospital room?

_Ally's POV__**(going to**__** change them a bit so I will now put it like this.**__**)**_

I was so stunned I couldn't talk. So many thoughts running through my head. What would I say? What do they think of me? Probably that I look awful! Why, out of all the teenagers in this hospital are they visiting me? These thoughts came to an end pretty quickly though.

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles. Well I have been told you know that but ummm….yeah…I am just gonna shut up now." Said the curly haired boy that everybody loves.

"H…h….hi?" gosh I must sound stupid, pull yourself together. "Hey, I'm Mason. Ally Mason and before you even try I know who you are, but where on earth is Louis?" oh way to go Ally, now you sound like you don't care about the others, "I mean you usually are together or a few of you but not just one missing. Sorry I am digging a…"

"Noooooo. My life is over! Why? Why? WHY DID I FALL FOR HER?" before I had time to see who it was they were curled up in a ball on my bed, sobbing their eyes out.

"Well I think we found Louis." Niall, Liam and Zayn came out with while Harry walked over to get him off my bed.

_Louis's POV_

Why did my whole world turn round just as I thought it was at its best. I mean I have the boys, they're great, but I was just falling in love all over again and man did I fall hard. Let's put it this way. I was not expecting what happened next, yet another broken heart; just as I thought I had managed mend it with my latest girlfriend. Wait sorry EX-girlfriend.

_*10 minutes earlier*_

"Now this is the final patient you have to visit before you sing for them, first I need to tell you something. She may not take to having visitors very well as, well, let's put it this way, not even her family visit." The doctor informed us as we walked to the room. As I was about to enter my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Yes I know you're not meant to have it on but Eleanor told me she needed to talk to me about something important! Anyway I went to the nearest exit and quickly answered it, "hey babe, so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Hey Lou, well I don't really know how to tell you this so umm here it umm goes…"

"El, don't be afraid you can tell me anything. I thought you knew that. Just go ahead with it I am sure it will be okay!"

"Louis, the thing is, I am breaking up with you."

"Aww see bab….WAIT WHAT? You're breaking up with me? Why, I thought you loved me!"

"Well I have found another man, his name is Ollie and well I think I love him. I decided I would break up with you so at least I didn't cheat. I am so sorry. Bye"

And with that she was gone, out of my life. Forever.

_*present*_

"Lou cheer up! At least get off Ally's bed. I don't think she wants it soaked with your tears!"

"Yeah man, just say hello to her then we can go sing then get you home!"

"Where is that boy that loves carrots and always cracked a joke? At least smile"

And finally I got that one and only shout from Mr Styles; "GET UP NOW! BE STRONG AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN. TOMORROW WE CAN GO CLUBBING TO FIND YOU A NEW GIIIIRRRLLL!" and with that I was up off the bed, ready to see who this Ally was only somewhere along the way I lost all my words. That was when I looked into those mysterious dark brown eyes. HER EYES.


	3. Chapter 3

_**i just wanted to say that i don't think this is my best chapter as i found it quite hard to write so sorry if you don't like it. Also i won't be able to write as much as i am back in school and have really important exams coming up but i will try and update 3 times a week at least (as i can write it in ICT!) **_

_**Disclamer: I do not own One Direction. I wish i did own Louis though ;) Sorry i put it in because most people do and i think it is a polite thing to do i just forgot earlier.**_

_**Now thats over with sorry about the mini rant but enjoy - Josie xxx**_

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

With that I was up off the bed, ready to see who this Ally was only somewhere along the way I lost all my words. That was when I looked into those mysterious dark brown eyes. HER EYES.

Ally's POV

Those piercing ocean blue eyes. I remember them from somewhere not just pictures of One direction. HIS EYES

"I can't wait for you to meet my mum!" Louis suddenly burst out with. Awkward much, I mean I don't even know him. Wait I recognize that accent. I mean yes I heard it in interviews but I mean I recognized it from my childhood….before 1D! "I mean umm nice meeting you now we better get going. Sorry for crying on your bed" he quickly tried to save himself while going bright red.

"Louis man, seriously." Harry chimed in.

"What a way to a girl's heart!" Zayn Exclaimed _**(sorry I had to do that it just kinda rolled off my tongue :P)**_

"Meet my mum! Really Lou, really?" Niall questioned.

"So Louis, what shall I call your mum when I meet her? Is Mrs Tomlinson to formal?" OH MY GOD. Did I really just say that? Now that's awkward. "I mean is she picking you up? Or well yeah…umm…" nice save. NOT!

"I will go find a doctor to ask them where we have to go! Bye Ally nice meeting you!" Liam said being the sensible one out of the six of us. Ironically a doctor ran in. He looked like he had just been in a struggle.

"Sorry but there has been a slight problem and you five are not allowed to leave this room!" he huffed while nodding at One direction. "Oh and Miss Mason I advise you not to leave either! Sorry. If you need anything just use your buzzer! Food will be brought to you when time and snacks will be brought in soon."

Wait What! I was stuck in a room that was full of awkwardness because Louis Tomlinson was an idiot…gee thanks! Now what can I do? Wait he said I could leave….but advised me not to maybe I should ask why! Or I could leave. I am happy I got a room with an en suite. Thank goodness for that one!

Harry's POV

"Why have our privileges of leaving been erased?" I quickly questioned. I could see Ally was about to ask by the look on her face.

"all I can say is we have about two-hundred girls who have suddenly become 'ill' and need to be 'kept in' just because they heard that One direction were in the building and doing a private gig. So until they have gone, we are putting you in lockdown, meaning no leaving this room UNTIL we say so!" with that he left.

Now this is going to be fun. One boy who has made the room silent, with one girl who made the place awkward. Look at this, Dr Styles have just arrived, or people may know him as to Love Guru! Yes I went there.

"SO GUYS! Oh and umm girl! WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME?" this could actually work Styles nice one.

"Yes" came a chorus of voices.

"Good, I pick twenty-one. You can only say up to three numbers and whoever lands on twenty-one has to answer a question TRUTHFULLY *cough* Louis, Ally *cough*" I replied "1, 2, 3" I then quickly said before anybody objected. Oh how I love to make thing really awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

_**just want to say a thanks for reading and sorry it has taken a while to update but i have been having exams this week and next so it is hard to update while revising so apologies for the wait! enjoy! - Josie xx p.s. Dear Stella (one of my best friends!) you will be in it soon ;) xxx**_

**Recap**

Harry's POV

"Good, I pick twenty-one. You can only say up to three numbers and whoever lands on twenty-one has to answer a question TRUTHFULLY *cough* Louis, Ally *cough*" I replied "1, 2, 3" I then quickly said before anybody objected. Oh how I love to make thing really awkward.

Louis' POV

I could actually kill Harry right now. The silence the room fell into when he said what we were playing, then forcing me in the chair next to Ally Mason. Where do I recognize that name from?

"16, 17, 18! There now can we buzz for some food!" I heard from Niall. Yes still thinking about food even though he is trapped in a room. Sounds about right! "Louis, LOUIS, LOUIIISSSS! It's your turn!" he quickly added remembering our company!

"19, 20! Oh look its Ally it landed on, guess what that means, It's truth time!" I then realized anybody could ask her anything! So I quickly jumped in with the question I wanted to know, "so have you always lived in Manchester?" I really needed to know why I recognize the name, eyes and now smile!

Ally's POV

"Well" here goes nothing! I wonder what the boys will say. The boys…I like that name for them! "I used to live in Doncaster well until I was eight, then I moved to Manchester and have grown up here ever since!" there the answer. Wait Louis Tomlinson lives in Doncaster. Pull yourself together Ally. It will not be the same Louis you knew. There are probably a lot of boys named Louis.

"So why do you ask Lou bear?" Shit, did I really just say that! "Ummm I mean Louis. Sorry, just my mates nickname." Well that was idiotic!

Louis' POV

She called me Lou bear. Only Ally Mason calls me that. Wait important information, she lest at the age of eight. Ally left me when she was "EIGHT!"

"Lou Lou, it isn't your turn and anyway we are only on the number five." Chimed in Liam's voice. I really said that out loud? What was I thinking?

_*3 rounds later*_

"19" Zayn shouted. Guessing he is getting a tad bit excited. Now Niall he can only say;

"20" oh now I have to get a question I wonder what this will be.

"So why did you shout out eight when in deep thought?" it was Ally. I then heard something nobody else did; "I saw you in deep thought what exactly was that about?" OH MY GOD. I think I just died inside! Her voice was so sexy when she whispered!

"Firstly, I was thinking about when I was younger. My best friend left when I was eleven and guess what she was eight! Coincidence much! I was thinking about how much I miss her. All I have is a photo that has been torn in half and has the message: '_Never ever forget me Lou Bear! We had some fun tim__es. I am gonna __miss__ you sooo much, Ally xxx' _on the back!"

"WAIT WHAT! I have a picture from my best friend Louis who was eleven! All he gave me was a….a torn up picture." The final bit was barely audible, bit I heard it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey just wanted to say sorry as this isn't very good and has a really bad ending, but i wanted to update it as writing it relaxes me when i am revising :) - Josie xxx **_

**Recap**

"WAIT WHAT! I have a picture from my best friend Louis who was eleven! All he gave me was a….a torn up picture." The final bit was barely audible, bit I heard it!

Ally's POV

It's all piecing together. Those eyes. His eyes. They're the same ones I fell in love with when I was a child. The eyes of the boy that never left my side. The eyes of the boy that made every one of my friends jealous. The eyes of the boy that was always at my house if we were not at his. The eyes of that boy were also the eyes of my best friend! I had always wondered why we never spoke since I left; only recently being informed our parents had a massive argument forcing my dad to move as soon as he got a promotion!

"Ally Bear? It's really you? After all these years!" I heard Louis whisper, all the boys were looking confused so I decided I should distract them.

"Who wants to prank call my friend? If I give Zayn her number you can prank call her! But make sure you do tell her who it is eventually! I bet she will not believe you!" I quickly butted in with so the so I boys didn't ask any questions. They all nodded eagerly so I gave them her number and sent them to the other side of the room, holding Louis back when he tried to join in; "sorry I had to get them away but they can't exactly leave the room so it was the closest thing I could do! It's amazing how easily they get amused!"

"Says you! I remember when I could say one thing and that would make you laugh for one hour at least! Or finding the most boring thing and you could change it into something amazing with that imagination! I really do miss those times." Louis said laughing his sexy laugh while he did.

"Don't even start on that Lover boy! There is only one thing that bugs me! I don't remember saying goodbye yet I still have the picture that is from you, why?"

"Our parents wrote it for us when you were leaving then exchanged them just before you left! Even though they always argued by the end of our friendship, they both agreed that it would be better this way, so that we did not cry or try and stop you from moving. My mum only told me this two years ago when I found the picture and asked! You know you still look the same!" we were now slowly moving closer together.

"LOUIISSS DON'T SAY"I was rudely interrupted!

"While you moan his name Stella doesn't believe us could you please talk to her!" yes it was harry who ruined our moment. I suppose it was okay though, knowing I had stopped myself from falling hard again.

"Come over then…and put it on loudspeaker" I quickly replied. Louis was looking a little disappointed and I felt kind of guilty.

*phone conversation*

Ally: hello Stella, it's Ally here!

Stella: Ally! How are you feeling? Had any more news?

Ally: I'm okay thanks and the doctor hasn't given me any but somebody else has!

Stella: OOOO SPILL!

Zayn: yeah Ally what is this news?

Louis: Ally Bear is this about us?

Stella: wait didn't your best friend from Doncaster call you Ally bear? And are you really with One Direction?

Ally: Yes he did and come to the hospital! I will explain it all here! But be warned of the crowds and when you come in ask for me and if the nurse says no yell her I told you that she can ring me to check! She will understand!

*end conversation*

"Wow, just wow. She is so funny, and kind." Zayn said then he zoned out1

"He has it bad!" Liam explained.

"He hasn't met her! Do you think she could bring some food with her?" Only Niall would ask that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I am not really updating i will try to again this weekend but my life has suddenly got really busy! i will keep updating as much as possible and thanks for reading - Josie xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"He hasn't met her! Do you think she could bring some food with her?" Only Niall would ask that!

_Ally's POV_

"Let me just text her!" I got a reply within minutes breaking off everybody's conversations, "she said she will go to Nandos. Amazingly she knows your obsession with that place!"

"ALISON EVE MASON! NANDOS IS NOT A PLACE OR OBSESSION. IT IS OUR LIFE! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Louis screamed. Wow he really did know me and remember! Nobody has called me Alison since I left. It was his name for me, I had forgotten that, yet I still think it sounds weird, hearing it after all these years!

"Alison! Why didn't you tell us that was your name earlier?" Harry finally questioned, quickly adding on, "I think it really suits you!" great her comes another one of my life stories, only I should start asking the others bout themselves!

"Nobody has called me it since I moved from Doncaster. It just seems strange to get called Alison after all these years! Oh, and only Louis calls me it." Whispering towards the end, yet they all heard me.

Louis' POV

"Nobody else calls you it? I am amazed to think that!" I came out with the outburst, almost suddenly!

"Well I am going to ring Danielle I am meant to be meeting her in an hour and best inform her I can't make it!" Liam suddenly said breaking the silence of us all. Only it was one of those thinking silences not an uncomfortable one, clearly for Liam it wasn't. He headed straight to the bathroom and shut the door behind him!"

The only thing I could hear was the breathing of us all this was calming and gave me time to think about what has happened in the past few hours.

My girlfriend….Ex-girlfriend broke up with me. Now that is bad. How come I am over it pretty quickly?

I made an awkward conversation with Ally after being trapped in a room with her.

I am going to kill Harry, only I will thank him first, for making us play questions.

I found out how Ally is. She is MY Ally Bear, MY Alison, My Best friend and nothing is going to change that.

Zayn is in LOOOVVVEEEE. Okay maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration.

So maybe this experience has turned out pretty good after all. Okay Amazingly well. Ally was now falling asleep. She looks so peaceful and I could see that six year old girl I used to watch go to sleep whenever I could, she was that girl I had been searching for, not just my best friend. Alison Eve Mason is something special.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just want to say sorry this is short but i thought it was a good place to end it. So i hope you like it and i am gonna do more POV's in the next one and hopefully make it longer. -Josie xx**___

**Recap**

She looks so peaceful and I could see that six year old girl I used to watch go to sleep whenever I could, she was that girl I had been searching for, not just my best friend. Alison Eve Mason is something special.

_Ally's POV_

I was slowly drifting off while thinking about how lucky my day has been, not only have I found my best friend, I have gained four more too! Suddenly I heard my buzzer go off but before I even had time to move Louis had answered it! The star he is.

Receptionist: There is a girl called Stella looking for Ally, is she given permission to be escorted to the room?

Niall: Does she have Nandos?

Receptionist: Yes she does.

Harry: Well get her in the room soon!

*end conversation*

I quietly chuckled to myself while Zayn started smiling to himself. This was going to be an amazing afternoon!

After a few minutes of the boys teasing Zayn there was a knock at the door followed by Zayn running to get it before anybody else. I knew this was only so he could check her out! The nurse brought in another chair which Zayn placed next to his, making the boys wolf whistle. Before I knew it everybody had a Nandos meal on their knee, including Liam who had left the bathroom as soon as he smelt food!

"So Alison, or do you want me to call you Ally? It just seems weird calling you Ally I mean knowing you all your life! Or I could call you Ally Bear, what do you think?" Louis babbled on, finishing his sentence with a mouthful of food.

"Ally is great, but you can call me Ally Bear or Alison if you really want, just as long as the others don't start it Lou Bear, do you remember when I was three and called you Boo Bear because I thought your name was Bouie? Good times!" I quickly responded. 

"I remember that, you know my family calls me it, oh and Harry! In fact even the fans are starting it, only I wish it had stayed between us!" He was now sat next to me on my bed, making me nervous so I looked and saw that Stella was laughing at something Zayn Must have said!

That was the point I realized Louis William Tomlinson was not only my best friend, he was the person that left a hole in my heart. The person I have never forgotten. The person that is something special. Only I almost wish I had never found him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just want to thank stella for helping me write her POV please follow us on twitter itsaJEBlife and StellaLunaa96**_

_**Also i hope you are all enjoying please keep reviewing as i really want to know how to improve etc. and thankyou for reading - Josie xx **_

**Recap**

That was the point I realized Louis William Tomlinson was not only my best friend, he was the person that left a hole in my heart. The person I have never forgotten. The person that is something special. Only I almost wish I had never found him.

Stella's POV

I still couldn't believe that I was in the same room as 1D. Ally, always being a prankster, had called and told me they were with her, and for obvious reasons I hadn't believed her. The truth only occurred to me when the door opened and I was greeted by Zayn's cheeky grin. I'd always thought that Louis was the 'one for me' but looking over at him and Ally it was obvious they were meant for each other. I never thought that my mind could change so quickly but the more we chatted; the more we connected. It was insane; we were on the exact same wavelength. There was just something about him that I could only experience from being with him in person. I heard a chuckle and looked to my left to see Louis smiling at Ally as she fell asleep, him stroking her cheek. I felt a burst of happiness as she deserved this after all she had been through!

Harry's POV

First Louis and now Zayn…man these boys were on fire! But where is my girl? I want to be like them happy and in Love! Yes, the flirt is jealous!

"Psstt….Stella do you have Twitter?" I said loudly enough for the rest of the gang to hear1

"Who wouldn't? Mine is StellaLunaa96 please follow me! Oh and Ally's is itsaJEBlife!" she replied suddenly getting excited. _**(Sorry I used mine for Ally :L)**_

Before we knew it her phone went off 5 times one from each of our follows, so I quickly tweeted a picture of her and Zayn captioned 'Aww don't you think StellaLunaa96 and zaynmalik look so cute together?' again her phone went off but this time I saw a small smile form on her face with me gaining a notification: Stella has replied to your tweet Shut up Styles, I think you a tad bit Jealous ;)'

This made us all laugh! So here are 5 boys and Stella having a conversation about a photo through twitter.

Louis' POV

_*1 new mention*_

StellaLunaa96 : n'aww two best friends reunited after a long time Louis_Tomlinson and itsaJEBlife

I opened the photo to see a picture of me stroking Ally's hair while she is falling asleep. This was soon my new profile picture followed by the tweet 'Met an amazing girl and her best friend. Thank you to all the fans who got us locked in the room! #amazaynday x'

This was soon followed by many fans tweeting me so I followed a few but there was one mention that I couldn't miss.

MicrowaveRachel : StellaLunaa96 Louis_Tomlinson where is my invite :o No fair you get to meet 1D and see itsaJEBlife...I miss her

Louis_Tomlinson : You know itsaJEBlife? Oh and why are you jealous of them? ;)

Before I knew it I was DM'ing her and ended up texting her, after getting proof that she knew Ally anyway! The nurse brought in 6 beds as she guessed Stella would be staying the night and after a quick but hard re-arrangement we all fell asleep. Me in the bed next to Ally Bear!

Ally's POV

_*next day*_

I woke up feeling a lot more squished then earlier but soon realizing that we had 7 beds in one room! Wow how did they do it? This room was small with only one bed! A wheelchair and a trolley of food had been put in. I guess the wheelchair is for me to go for my chemotherapy. What a way to ruin my day! I looked to my left to see a peaceful Louis sleeping. He looks so cute, in fact I had to take a picture. I put this on Twitter with the caption 'I love my best friend, only he is being sleeping beauty!' with that he was awake staring straight into my eyes. He started leaning closer, it was perfect, both of us leaning in, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Before we even got close enough to feel each other's breath, there was a bang and Niall was on the floor clutching his arm, crying in pain. The boys laughing and Stella calling a nurse.

"Well Niall, I hate to say it but you have broken your arm!" The nurse said. Well this will not look good for the boys, stuck in hospital for a night, Niall leaving with his arm in cast!

"At least we were in the right place, ironic much?" Liam joked, even Niall laughed. The medication obviously taking his pain away.

"Hey gorgeous, do you have any raisons? How about a date?" Harry up to his old self!

"Well there is a box of raisons and a packet of dates on that food trolley if you looked properly!" the nurse replied causing us to roll about laughing and 'The LUURRVVEE DOCTOR' sitting on his bed in a strop. 1 to the Nurse, 0 to Harry!

"Psst Alison. What exactly is wrong with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the late update. Since it is half term i have been away on holiday! Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Thankyouu Stella for checking it! Could you all please Comment or Follow as I don't know how good it actually is! -Josie xx**_

**R****ecap**

1 to the Nurse, 0 to Harry!

"Psst Alison. What exactly is wrong with you?"

_Ally's POV_

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. He would freak out…run a mile and never look back. I would lose him again. Who would want to be friends with a dying girl? A girl who couldn't afford the treatment. The opposite of him. A boy that had it all!

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." he said wiping my cheek. I must have been crying. But his hand caressing my face was calming me. Something about him, it was. It was like….like he could relate to me….it was like he was taking my pain away so I could live peacefully. He really was something special.

"I will tell you Lou but first I want us to be alone. I don't want the boys knowing just yet. Let me call the nurse and see if you can leave."

As if on cue Liam butted in; "Simon has sent out our bodyguards as he says we could so with going back to the hotel to get ready for our interview tonight!"

"Why didn't they come in the first place?" I heard Harry ask

"We have to stop at Nandos"

"Umm, Stella, fancy meeting Simon Cowell and maybe even Olly Murs?"

"OH! MY! GOD! YES YES YES! Wait are you going back on x-factor?" my friend was crazy but that's why I loved her.

"We will drop you off then pick you up at around 5 babe!" awww Zayn called her babe. How cute.

They all gathered their stuff together and said goodbye to me, well until tomorrow as we had all become amazing friends.

"I am not going. Harry drive my car over and bring me some stuff for about 4:30. Also go buy a lovely outfit for my beautiful friend. One last thing, Stella tell that girl who was tweeting you to get dressed up she is going to see the x-factor live!" Louis burst out with, throwing his stuff down and sitting on a chair!

"But I am not allowed to leave the hospital why would I need a dress?" I questioned puzzled

"I spoke to nurse that checked up on you while you slept. She refused at first but after a lot of begging, phoning your mum, the head doctor visiting and many phone calls to the x-factor managers later, they agreed. On the condition you are in a wheel chair and that you get backstage passes early entrance and finally, you get your own section along with Stella, Rachel and my bodyguard." Stella screamed with excitement and the boys all decided that was the best time to leave.

"Thank you so much Louis you are amazing! Anyway, now they have left promise me one more thing. Promise me you won't just disappear out of my life like you did before, not saying it was your fault."

_Louis' POV_

She was about to trust me with all her life! I just hope it she believes I would never leave her! I never want to; she is just amazing and beautiful! "I promise I never want to leave you and wouldn't leave you because you are ill!"

"So I have Leukaemia, chronic Leukaemia to be exact I have had it for a few months now and we have tried several cures, but none of them worked. Recently they have found a new type of cure that I am trying out, only it costs a lot of money as it has only just been brought out. The hospital is one of the first to have it and they decided I should try if I could pay and wanted it. That's why my mum never visits; she is trying to pay for it." She was trying to be brave but I could see the hurt and fear in her eyes, I swear I felt my heart crack.

"Do you mind telling me what this cure is?" I may sound pushy I just want to help.

"It is a stronger chemical for chemotherapy, so I go through all the pain I did the first time but worst! Tomorrow I am having my first lot; I just hope it works this time." She was now crying into her hands so I sat on her bed and pulled her into my chest.

"Don't worry baby girl. I will never ever leave my Ally Bear. I will stick with you through the whole thing. I never want to leave your side." I truthfully said. I decided I needed to talk to the boys about this. I had an idea to prove we would help her through.


	10. Chapter 10

_** decided i would update as soon as possible i hope you enjoy and no hate on Danielle - Josie xxx**_

**Recap**

"Don't worry baby girl. I will never ever leave my Ally Bear. I will stick with you through the whole thing. I never want to leave your side." I truthfully said. I decided I needed to talk to the boys about this. I had an idea to prove we would help her through.

_Louis' POV_

I had managed to cheer Ally up! We decided to put on a movie until Harry arrived with the outfits! And I have to say she looked amazing! Her brown hair was in a straightened bob, her fringe pinned back and she had on a bit of make-up which brought out her brown mysterious eyes! When she was stood up she was about 5' 3" and the black dress and gold belt she had on made her figure look wonderful, not that is wasn't before. I couldn't help but stare!

"W…w…wow. You look…wow." I stuttered still shocked!

"Hmm is wow all I get?" the cheeky girl!

"You look stunning!" I managed to get out.

"Well Mr Tomlinson, you don't half look bad yourself." She said laughing at how goofy I was. She sat down in her wheelchair and thanked the nurses for helping her get ready.

"May I?" I asked being the gentleman I am.

"You may but one condition, NO wheelchair racing. I don't want to be stopped before I even get to the X-factor!" she is so cute when being strict. Wait what am I saying she is my best friend! But whenever I touch her I feel tingles down my spine. I want to be with her. If I leave the room I miss her and I can't get her off my mind.

_Ally's POV_

_*AT THE X-FACTOR*_

I was sat in the front row seat we had been given. Right now I felt the luckiest girl alive, meeting Olly Murs and chilling backstage with the judges as well as One Direction! Well Harry had been flirting with Caroline, but she was just joking with him. That amused me.

Right now I was sat at the front of a crowd that were chanting; "1D, 1D, WE WANT 1D!" so I knew they were about to come on. The lights went down and up out the stage came One Direction. Well Harry, Niall and Liam. They started singing One Thing and from the back of the studio in walked Louis and Zayn. One on either side of the audience while belting out the chorus. All the girls were going crazy as the two of them high fived or smiled at the audience.

Louis was wearing he stripy top with a suit. Of course he had hi stripes on. You could say it was a strange combination an everyday stripy t-shirt with a very expensive suit and that most people would just look strange in it but not Louis. Louis pulled it off, while he took my breath away. What am I thinking? He would never like me like that. We are just friends. Just Lou Bear and Ally Bear grown up!

He stopped in front of Me, Zayn stopped in front of Stella and Niall had jumped off the stage and stood in front of Rachel! We were all sat with tears in out=r eyes while one direction stood in front of us and practically sang to us! Before I knew it Louis had picked me up and I was on stage in between Stella and Rachel who both looked shocked.

"you don't know you're beautiful" Harry finished if the song and The 5 boys were all stood hugging us three in the middle of the stage. Dermot O'Leary walked on stage smiling a cheesy grin as if he knew something was going on.

"Well that was amazing, but I never knew that you would bring on some fans." Dermot's voice rang around the stadium.

"Haha Dermot these are not fans! Well they are but we know them!" Niall chimed in. wow it was actually quite intimidating up here with all the fans screaming! Wait I feel claustrophobic and dizzy. Heat rush. Light headed. Blurred sight. Black.

_Louis' POV_

I was stood behind Ally waiting for Zayn to ask Stella the question when all of a sudden I felt Allison weaken in my arms. Everything went silent. I was scared, what happening is she okay? I picked her up and carried the limp body into a cold room and carefully placed her on the sofa just as one of the nurses rushed in to check on her.

"She just passed out. She overheated and got a bit overwhelmed but I will stay with her as you have to get back on stage." The nurse confirmed rushing me to the door. I reluctantly turned around and walked out the door and back to the stage. As I got back on I saw all the boys in a group hugging and Rachel was sat down with her head in her lap, Stella pacing up and down obviously really nervous as what was going be said.

"Is she okay?" Niall said while walking over to me the rest of the boys following. I decided to go over and sit with Rachel making sure the boys followed. As this happened I saw that Liam had scooped her up into a hug, Danielle in the far corner glaring.

"She is going to be fine just a little overwhelmed I think. The nurse Is with her and I guess she will be taken back to the hospital!" I replied in a quiet voice while the rest of the breathed out a sigh of relief. "I guess we have to carry on with the show though."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" I heard the director reply only signalling the 1.

"Sorry about that slight problem. I hope that Olly and Caroline kept you entertained with the contestants! But right now we have some big news!"

_Zayn's POV_

I really hoped she said yes. I mean we were on live TV it would be embarrassing if she rejected me. I would never live it down I mean she made my heart skip a beat every time I looked her way! I hadn't known her for long but I really do love the way she makes me feel. She makes me smile just when I think of her. Well here it goes…

"Vas Happenin Girls?" I shouted through the microphone. My voice going shaky. Wow I had never been this nervous when asking out a girl before. "I have something very important to say. I know that this may upset many of my amaZAYN fans out there." Yes I slid it in. this is It I quickly grabbed the rose from the side of the stage and walked over to Stella bringing her forward. I pulled the rose out from behind my back; " I know we haven't known each other for very long but I can honestly say you make me the happiest boy alive…will you…umm…b…be my…gi…girl…girlfriend?" I stuttered. Oh no she is not going to accept. I should have done this. Why was I so stupid?

"Zayn, I don't know what to say…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**sorry for rubbish updating i have had exams, been away and had a bit of writers block but my friend helped me! Thanks Stella! i will try and update asap -Josie xx**_

**Recap**

"Will you…umm…b…be my…gi…girl…girlfriend?" I stuttered. Oh no she is not going to accept. I shouldn't have done this. Why was I so stupid?

"Zayn, I don't know what to say…"

_Stella's POV_

About a thousand words were running through my head. Yes he is beautiful, funny and so easy to get along with, but the fame, can I handle it? My life will change, I will never have privacy, my family will never have peace, I may get death threats. Oh God.

"Zayn, I don't know what to say! I mean my privacy, my family, it will never be the same. I will be stalked by paparazzi, fans, get death threats. My head is screaming no! But honestly I can't physically say it! People say listen to your heart, that's what I am doing. Therefore Zayn Jawaad Malik I think I am the luckiest girl alive and yes I will be your girlfriend!" I let all my emotions out and ended my speech with the cheesiest grin, Zayn's smile matching mine! He hugged my carefully picking me up and spinning me around!

"Well this is possibly one of the most interesting X-factors ever! But sadly the show is over! Make sure you come back tomorrow for the results!" Dermot ended with.

"Vote for your favourites!" The boys shouted, we all stood there smiling and waving, I could feel Zayn's arm snake around my waist.

"And we're clear!" the director cut in with; at once we let out a sigh and made our way offstage. Zayn took me straight to the dressing room so we could chill in there for a bit.

_Liam's POV_

After the show I decided to see Danielle as I hadn't seen her for ages and really miss her. Here is her dressing room. It opened as I was about to knock.

"Oh Liam. I need to talk to you." Oh no this is gonna be shit. "You sat, hugged and cheered up a girl on TV in front of millions, yet if I come over and hug you, you push me away saying not here." Well that explains it but I had to justify myself.

"She was upset I was comforting her! Try having a best friend WITH CANCER faint on stage. I THINK YOU WOULD WANT COMFORTING!" I know I shouldn't shout but she was being seriously inconsiderate. I waited while I calmed down then continued; "if you are not going to trust me or let me near a girl, even though I have many girls trying to get near me every day, then I think maybe we should just break up!" her face dropped. I should not have said that but there was a gleam in her eyes showing me she didn't care.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! I had no idea that the girl was ill! Oh, maybe I should tell you this, while you have been sat trusting me even though I have cancelled seeing you for the past 3 weeks because I think we are drifting apart, I have been seeing somebody else. YES I WENT THERE!" She smugly said, knowing I was torn. I felt tears forming at which point I ran. Ran as far away from her as possible, bumping into the other person I did not want to see. I just sat where I was crying into my hands while letting my emotions out. I could feel her stare.

"Are you all right?" her worried voice came out, showing that she clearly was concerned about me. "The others have gone to the hospital so I thought I would find you and let you know they have left one of the cars for us, but I see this is more important. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"N…n...no! Not really. I mean it kinda involves you." I managed to force out in between my sobs. I didn't want to sound rude yet at the same time I wanted to be left alone. "I need to think, Niall's advice and some time alone."

"I won't be offended and I am a pretty good listener. Try me?" she was not giving up. So I didn't reply. "Look I may not be Niall or Zayn or Louis or even Harry that you would usually get advice off, but unless you want to walk into a hospital with puffy eyes and a lot of explaining, I am the closest you have." She had a good point.

"I broke up with Danielle. The worst thing being that she cheated on me. She didn't trust me tonight even though I trusted her and she broke that trust. I was stupid dating her. I mean look I have just had my heart broken." I was amazed how easily I could talk to her. She didn't say anything which was nice, like she was giving me time to think alone, but she hugged me. That was enough for me to realize I have caring people by me all the time, I don't have to go through this alone. "Thanks."

"What for? I should be thanking you for earlier." She replied first time speaking but it was a whisper showing she seemed to enjoy the peace.

"Rachel. You have just listened to me rant on about my life. Not once did you complain. Earlier you needed a hug and right now thanks to you, I know I have the best friends anybody could ever need!" I said standing up and pulling her up with me while hugging her again. "Now hope on my back and we will get to that hospital!"

"That sounds like the Liam I have heard of!" she replied while jumping on and we raced off to the hospital as fast as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I haven't updated in ages because i am in the middle of exams but after this will i will upload more often. Any ideas please let me know as i am a bit stuck with them. Thankyou for all who have read and please could you all review or subscribe as it will make me more motivated to write the chapters! - Josie xx**_

**Recap**

"That sounds like the Liam I have heard of!" she replied while jumping on and we raced off to the hospital as fast as possible.

_Louis' POV _

As soon as the show had finished I got in my car and drove to the hospital, the others quickly informing me they would be along soon. Right now I am sat next to her bed. Gosh, she was beautiful even sleeping. I carefully picked up her fragile hand and held it in mine, the contrast clear yet both fitting together perfectly. That's when I knew I wanted her to be in the rest of my life.

_Ally's POV_

I woke up with somebody's arms around my waist cradling me into their body. I knew before looking who it was, yet I didn't dare move as I was afraid to wake up my prince charming.

"Ally it is time for you chemo therapy session so we need to go. I will wake up Louis for you." The nurse had wheeled up a bed that was modified for all the drips and chemicals needed. Wheeling me away as soon as possible. Well, this was going to be a horrible few hours. The nurse wired me up to the chemicals then left the room while I drifted off to sleep.

_Louis' POV_

I woke up to an empty bed. I guess she has gone for her chemotherapy. This was confirmed by the nurse coming in and informing me that I had 3 hours of time to kill and I knew exactly how. First thing first contact the boys.

_*3 hours later*_

I walked into the room a few minutes before she returned. My beautiful girl looking even more fragile than usual and was very pale. The drugs were evidently fighting the cancer. I could see her hair falling out, it was sad to think the bob she had grown was falling out again yet I had a surprise for her, just to prove that I would always be there. "How are you feeling gorgeous? Sorry, stupid question." I said quietly breaking the silence. I heard a slight chuckle escape her mouth. Nice to see she was still herself. "I have a surprise for you, well since your hair is falling out again." A frown suddenly appeared when I mentioned her hair. I knew exactly how to change that. The boys all crowded round her and after the count of three we pulled off our beanie hats revealing the fact our hair had gone.

"Wh...whhaattt have yo…you guyyss done?" she said in between wetting herself with laughter. Well it was nice to see she had cheered up. "Where has all your hair gone?" she said trying to be serious but failing miserably. Well at least I know I had cheered her up.

"Hey meanie we did this for you!" Harry butted in trying not to laugh at all of his mates without hair. "Liam you look weird!" while the boys were laughing I walked up to the bed and sat on the well known chair. Maybe I should re-name it Louis' Chair!

"I knew I could cheer you up babe."

Ally's POV

This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done. Even though I could see bit of Harry's curls sticking out I should have known he wouldn't shave his head. "Hey Haz come here a second. I haven't had a hug off you!" I said with a hint of revenge in my voice. I mean he did scare me one of the nights they stayed over! Who on earth puts a giant fake spider on somebodies face for when they wake up!

He reluctantly walked over and carefully hugged me as if I would break. I grabbed hold of his curl so when he moved back he yelped in pain. "Way to go Harry, ruin the plan!" Louis was stressed now!

"Lou calm down. It is the thought that counts! You made my day and it is the cutest thing anybody could ever do! I mean you made my day so the plan worked and I got Harry back too!" I quickly replied receiving a small chorus of chuckles around me. "Just come here and I can show you just how much it means to me!" I added on watching him slowly walk over and carefully sit on the edge of my bed. I made sure he was sat down comfortably before leaning forward and kissing him on his lips. It was only short but something in the kiss completed me, making it perfect. I pulled away seeing his face shocked, almost sad. Fuck, he hated it; I am never going to live this down! He won't come back and I know I can't get through this without him. "S…sorry I shouldn't have done that. You hate it, please can we stay friends." I carefully pulled up my covers over my head cowering underneath, yet before I could react the covers had been pulled off my face and a pair of lips replaced them, carefully pulling away after about a minute.

"Babe, I could never hate you. In fact I am so glad that happened. Let me tell you a secret, I have been waiting for that since I set eyes on you. But sshhh don't tell anybody!" Louis whispered in my ear causing a smile to appear on my face. "Hey I thought you might like Stella and Rachel over, you know with you being so close ti them and all….so I called them and they are bringing Nandos!"

"Yeaahh man Nandos! I really need some of that!"

"Niall you had it yesterday….on the way home." Harry replied.

"but it tasstteesss soooooo ggooooooddddd!"

"No moaning in my room Niall. Even if it is over food." I replied making all the boys burst out laughing. "What it's true! Food is great but only I can moan over it!" I laughed out.


End file.
